


时间未曾改变我们（而将揭示我们）[time does not change us (it just unfolds us)]

by Heline_Zhang, wave_of_sorrow



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有关Jack Harkness无数次死去，而River Song确保他在正确的时间遇见博士的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	时间未曾改变我们（而将揭示我们）[time does not change us (it just unfolds us)]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time does not change us (it just unfolds us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410752) by [wave_of_sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow). 



> A/N：我最近看“炸弹城”的时候意识到当时在卡迪夫有两个Jack上校同时活动，还有River Song不断出现，大家做爱还有各种乱七八糟的。标题引自Max Frisch。  
> T/N：Beta by [Su1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1)

 

 

_生活的战争教给我们——凡未能毁灭我的，终将使我强大。_

弗里德里希·尼采

公元200100年，Jack Harkness第一次死去。说来奇怪，那和他第一次惊喘着复活相比几乎没有什么痛苦。 _（他无数次的死亡没有一次有活过来那么疼痛，许多年之后他拿此开玩笑，没有人笑。）_

他尚未反应过来他已经死去，又死而复生。这不可能。因此他向自己解释他一定是被打晕了，反正好死不如赖活着。 _（此时此刻他还记得Rose Tyler在TARDIS厨房里向他描述的全部细枝末节，他们手中一杯放了太多糖的茶还有茶杯上的小小缺口。）_

他确认自己正活着并且活力充沛，接受了这个事实 _（这就是Jack会做的事情）_ ，并且很快理清了三件事：Dalek全部灰飞烟灭 _（一）_ ，TARDIS回到了游戏站 _（二）_ ，TARDIS离开了游戏站 _（三）_ 。

他仅仅来得及目送她消失。 _（这就是你的兄长松开你的手的感觉。）_

他没有浪费太多时间等博士回来接他 _（如果你拥有永恒的话，一天和四天又有什么区别？在公元200100年他还对这些一无所知。他有时会想时至今日他是否会作出不同的选择。）_ ，而是用他的腕带跳向了21世纪初的地球。他和一只烧毁的漩涡控制器被抛到了19世纪末，无法离开。但他想至少这是正确的星球，博士和Rose总会找到他，不过是时间的问题。 _（一直都只是时间的问题。）_

他们没有回来找他，他同样也只是接受了这件事。 _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_

~*~

“博士！”

他觉得自己无论如何都会认出那件皮夹克：身处1870年的卡迪夫只让事情更加简单。距离他上次见到它和它的主人还不到一年。他露齿而笑，毫不矫情也无心诘责，只是满心如释重负的刺痛。 _（此时此刻Jack还在用星期和月日计量时间，还会感到几个小时就像是一辈子。）_

“是我！”博士回答。Jack穿过房间，想要用尽全力抱住他，不在乎他的 _格格不入_ ，甚至不在乎任何时间的禁忌，但一个简单的问句止住了他的脚步，让他的靴子撞上博士的鞋，他们的脸靠得太近。“你是谁？”

_（这就是Jack Harkness明白时间旅行是件操蛋事的那一晚。）_

博士微笑起来，让他看起来愚笨傻气，Jack对此无比熟悉，而这会儿是他第一次冲着Jack微笑。 _（在他漫长得不可思议的生命中，有几个问题始终停驻在Jack心中，而这就是其中之一：博士一直是1870年第一次遇到他吗？）_

Jack后退几步，艰难地呼吸着，无法假装出他最好的微笑。“我……不，我只是……抱歉，”他说，喉咙收紧，声音有些破碎，“以为你是我认识的人，我的错。”

博士眉间浮起两道皱纹，担忧或者困惑，也许两者都有，Jack分辨不出来。

他几乎控制不住想要告诉博士他们未来将会相遇，直接抱住他，并且信任博士会处理好所有事情。 _（如果有一件事情是Jack一直深信不疑的，那就是博士总能解决问题，并且让人变得更好。）_ 他知道他应该直接离开，假装自己认错了人，希望博士忘记他的长相。他做不到。

_（还要再过几百年，Jack才能学会假装他们的时间线一致。再过几百万年，他们身上的变化都会变得如此频繁和剧烈，相见的时候大多已经无法认出彼此。）_

“你好，甜心。”她说，挽上他的胳膊，话音未落就拽他离开，他放任她把他带走。这是他没有搞砸的原因。

有一会Jack的全部注意力都集中于她蜷曲的头发，温暖的香水味道，还有她完美无缺的伪装也掩盖不了的事实：她不属于这个时间。

“你不是本地人，是吗。”他说。她的手指在他胳膊上收紧，好像害怕他会突然逃走。 _（她不该这么想的，这是Jack Harkness而她很美。）_

“本地人可不会这么说，上校。”

她带他们在酒馆另一边坐下，点了单，却没有回答他的问题。Jack说，“我不想失礼，但是见鬼的你是谁？”

“River Song博士。”她说，笑容中充满他尚且无法理解的东西。

“一个博士，哈？”Jack试着微笑，假装没有注意桌上她向他推来的酒杯。“很荣幸见到你，River Song博士，但是。”

“哦！应该是我的荣幸，”她的声音抵在饮料的杯沿，喑哑模糊，“终于见到恶名昭彰的Jack Harkness上校了。”她停了停，深深地呼吸，就好像是在享受这一刻的滋味。她用戴着手套的手朝着博士原本所在的位置一挥，“他把你的事情全都告诉我了。唔，他将来会告诉我的。我想见你很久了。”

“哦，真的？”Jack问道，他们脸上虚情假意的微笑如出一辙。“但那不是你在这儿的原因。所以你来是想做什么？”

“当然是他让我来的。”她说，就好像这是宇宙中再显然不过的事情。 _（这就是博士的朋友会做的事情：遵循他的指令。）_

“而且他自己不能来。”Jack刻意以一种陈述事实的口吻说。

“他不能冒险穿越自己的时间线。”River告诉他。她的卷发散落在脸颊两边，在她皮肤上投下阴影。阴暗的光线之下她的眼睛是苦艾酒的绿色。

“他让你来做什么？”她微笑的方式证实了他一开始被她拉开时的猜想。“所以你是来确保我们不会相遇的。”

“我来保护时间线。”她说，她的手动了一下，好像想要伸过来握住他的。 _（几十年之后她会告诉他他没能在圣诞节前夜遇见查理·狄更斯都是她的错。）_

“我为什么要听你的而不去追他？”Jack问，试图把他的挑衅和愤怒藏在一个假笑之后。

River耸耸肩，“你为什么不先喝一杯？”

Jack无声地大笑起来，开口时笑意还挂在他嘴角，“我不这么想。”他自己无数次耍过这一招，对此一清二楚，而且他完全无意配合她的任务。 _（2007年他给Gwen Cooper买了一杯饮料，就是在那时学会的。）_

她咧嘴而笑，缓慢而邪恶，“不能责备一个女孩儿总想试试，对吗？”

她把自己的杯子递给他，边沿上还有她口红的印痕。他也报以笑容，刻意露出太多牙齿。他把她的饮料还给她，喝下了自己的那一杯，冲着她难以置信的表情挤了挤眼。

_（他从未告诉她他当时并不知道她没有往里放任何东西。）_

“我知道 _他_ 未来还将见到我，”Jack朝向原先博士所在的方向一点头，“但我呢？我还能再见到他吗？”

“哦，你会的，”River说，“也不会。”

“那是什么意思？”

“就是既肯定，又否定。”她从她小小的手袋中掏出一个厚笔记本，封面是TARDIS蓝 _（里面比外面更大。）_ “你还会再见到我的，上校。”她说着站起身来。他想要偷偷瞥上一眼，但那笔记本已经消失了。

“什么时候？”他打算跟她起身，而她把他推回座椅里。

“在你见到他之前。”她回答，笑容里不全是忧伤。

他预感自己不会得到任何回答，但他还是问了出来，“River Song，你是谁？”

_（这是他第一次，也是她第一次谈起这个话题。）_

“嘘，小心剧透。”她轻声说，一根手指放在嘴唇上，朝他眨眼，好像这是个她知道他将会明白的内部笑话。

~*~

1892年Jack Harkness第二次死去。他活过来的第一口气是一声惊喘 _（第一口气总是一声惊喘。）_ 他立刻记起身上被子弹打中的地方，那里的皮肤光洁如新。

“这可有点古怪。”他自言自语道，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。他喉咙后面有铁锈的味道，说不清自己是否感到恶心。

“怎么了？”她问，他转过头，看到River交叉双腿坐在冰冷的地上。

他挣扎着坐起来，他的头脑一片混乱，视野一阵清晰一阵模糊。他分辨出他们在码头附近。他深深吸了几口清晨的空气，看着他自己呼出的热气们以雾状弥散。然后他对她说，“有那么一秒我以为自己死了。”

River看着他的眼睛说，“你确实死了。”

_（这就是Jack Harkness明白违反唯一重要的规则是什么感觉的那一天。）_

Jack试图对此一笑而过 _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_ ，但River仍然紧盯着他，让他无法再保持笑容。“我死了。”他说，这些单词在他嘴中感到陌生。

“你死了。”River确认道。她保持面无表情，但她看他的眼神带着关切。

“你在告诉我我刚刚死了，”他说，她点点头，“而现在没有。”

“显而易见。”她半笑着说。她穿着二十一世纪的牛仔裤，还有一双靴子，来自她本不该能够接触的遥远星系。她看上去非常疲惫。

“这不可能。”Jack大声说，盖过了城市慢慢苏醒的声响。

“哦是的，确实如此，”她说，假笑起来，“但别说我是第一个说你不可思议的人，上校。”

Jack试着大笑，但却笑不出来。 “然后呢？”他问，他嘴中有酸苦的味道，“我死不了？永远不死？”

“任何事物都有期限，万事万物终将逝去。”River说，他知道那不是她自己的话。

“连我也是？”

她向前倾身，压低声音，像是在讲述一个秘密，“小心剧透。”River的笑容缓慢，意味深长。她装作漫不经心地挤了挤眼，“别担心，你还有很多时间。” _（她说这句话的方式好像是她在谈论 **时间** ，加粗。）_

“这是他没有回来找我的原因吗？”Jack询问，她知道他的语气之所以这么刺耳是因为这伤他至深。“我拥有宇宙中所有的时间，所以为什么要费这个麻烦？”

“对他们这一族来说，”River说，“看着你都很困难。” _（这是她告诉他的全部，而当他理解这句话之后他知道最好不要再往下问。）_ “但我想大部分是因为他不愿意让她看到她都做了什么。”

“Rose，”Jack用颤抖的声音轻声说。“她到底做了什么？”他问道。他活了几十年，对一切事物都全盘接受，但他始终对此好奇，无法理解。

“我很抱歉，但我不能告诉你。”River说，听起来真心实意。

“因为剧透？”Jack猜测，他的微笑和他平日相比苦涩而粗劣。

“剧透。”她回答。又露出她那私密的微笑，像是在和他分享一个秘密。

River看了看表，它有太多指针，而且在朝反方向旋转。她不用说他就知道她该走了。

“River Song，告诉我，”Jack在她伸直双腿站起身来的时候说，“如果我刚刚不是在和你说话的话，我是不是又会早几十年遇到博士？”

他无法看清她逆光的表情。“不会。”她说，他感到一阵惊讶。

“那你为什么来这里？”他问道，她的头发在阳光下就像是一圈光晕。

“因为他不在这里。”River回答，按下手表上的一个按钮。她的影像闪了闪，然后消失了。

~*~

1941年他已经熟悉了她的香水味，辛香热烈，划过冰冷的冬日。她的鞋跟敲击在鹅卵石上哒哒作响。他慢下脚步等她跟上。 _（他现在已经能从脚步声，从她发间灼烧金属香味认出她，他还知道她每一次来访都事出有因。）_

“我没有打算干什么傻事，比如搭火车去伦敦看我和他见面，你知道的。”她挽上他的胳膊时Jack说。

“哦，我知道，”River说，把头靠在他肩膀上，“这不是我来这儿的原因。”

“那是为了什么？”他停下脚步问道，看向她的双眼。

_（他们谈论了这个话题太多次，它们大多数时候已经完全没有了意义。）_

“因为今天是1941年1月20日。”她回答，将手指插进他手指之间，把他带回来时的方向。

“而这是特殊的一天？”Jack问道，她露齿而笑的方式说明了一切。 _（剧透。）_

“你知道吗，”他说，又转回他们原本的方向，“我会带你去Ritz跳舞。如果你没在这个年代跳过舞，你就没跳过舞。”

_（这是Jack Harkness学会不要信任River Song的那一天。）_

“我就怕你说这句话，”River叹了口气，“真的抱歉，但我没有时间更好地处理这件事。”她停下脚步说，然后吻了他。

她的嘴唇很柔软，吻坚硬迅速，他们的鼻子撞到一起，她的唇膏尝起来像是苦杏仁。

_（这是他们第一次接吻。）_

“你做了什，”Jack艰难地说，他倒在自己膝盖上，企图抓住她的裙角。

“我很抱歉，上校，”River说，她听起来很真诚，“但你知道他们说的，凡不能杀死你的……”

他在她说完之前就死了，当他复活之后她已经无处可寻，而日期来到了1月21日。Jack躺在她丢下他的小巷肮脏的地板上，大笑着直到他肋骨发痛无法呼吸。然后他站起来离开继续前行。 _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_

~*~

这是2006年，Hub进入了紧急锁定状态。没有袭击，但是这一天是博士 _（第九任）_ 带着Jack Harkness _（还是凡人）_ 和Rose Tyler _（在一切错误发生之前）_ 到卡迪夫给TARDIS充电的那天。Jack一直在想如何避免和他自己见面，还有不让他的队伍扰乱时间线。但他没有锁上Hub，而这只能意味着一件事情。

“你好，士兵。”River打招呼，看上去对指着她的三把枪毫不在意，但无论如何她还是举起双手假装投降。

“你是怎么不触发警报就进来的？”Jack问，她给了他一个大大的狡猾的露齿笑。“你们可以把枪放下来了。”他对其他人说，他们照做了：Toshiko第一个，然后Owen，最后Suzie也不情愿地放下了。

“所以，这就是火炬木第三分部？”River若有所思地说，原地转了一圈将四周纳入眼中。“我只读过报告，但这确实了不起。”

“你还没回答我的问题。”Jack抱起双臂说。

她翻了翻眼睛，戳着他的胸口说，“你给过我安保密码。”Jack皱起眉头，River脸上露出面临紧要关头的表情 _（2006年的时候他没有想到，这在他的时间线上还太早。但是几年之后他在一任不熟悉的博士脸上看到了同样的表情。他总让他回想起River，而不是她让他回想起他。）_ 她几乎是下流地接着说，“ _好吧_ ，我说你 _给_ 过我，但是…… _总之_ ，你会给我的。”Jack眉头蹙得更紧。她说，“ _好吧_ ，你会给他密码而他会告诉，告诉过，会告诉过，我。”

她给了他一个歉疚的微笑和一个耸肩以示道歉，Jack说，“这都是些什么啊？”

River嘲弄地笑了笑，随意挥了挥手，说，“时间波浪，变化无常。”她做了个鬼脸，喃喃自语道，“天啊，我和这一任在一起待得太久了。”

“时间什么？”

“啊，屁啦，”River说，翻看着她总是随身携带的蓝皮本。“你还没遇到他。抱歉，我努力了，但你总是在时间流中跳来跳去。”Jack试着偷看 _（Jack总是试着偷看。）_ ，但她打开他的手，把本子紧紧贴在自己胸口，他只能看见它压住她胸脯的样子。“好吧，对你来说现在是什么时间？”她向他扫了一眼，研究Jack的表情，又回去翻了几页。“还很早呢，所以你到现在只遇见了皮夹克和套头衫那位。我说的对吗？”

Jack张开嘴想回答她，Owen打断了他，“从你们的小小重逢看我猜你知道她是谁？”

Jack看向River，没有说话，因为他对这个问题只有一个答案 _（不。）_ “River Song教授。”她说，嘲弄地行了个屈膝礼。因为她的皮裤和沾满泥点的靴子显得格外奇怪。

“Song _教授_ ？我上次见你的时候还是博士。”Jack说，她耸了耸肩，好像在说那已经有段时间了。“我还错过了什么？”

“不许剧透。”River咧嘴笑道，轻快地拍了拍手。“现在，我想紧急锁定程序会持续24个小时，而我 _饿瘪了_ 。你们这儿没有什么能吃的吗？”

“Jack？”Tosh问，她的声音是那种只在她需要他告诉她一切都没问题时用的。 _（未来的几千年，他仍然记得她在二十一世纪初叫他的名字的音调，他心灵深处的一小片记忆，藏在标上Toshiko Sato的小盒子里。）_

“没问题的，Tosh。”他回答，没有将目光从River身上移开。“紧急锁定要二十四小时而且无法提前解锁，我们只要等它结束。相信我，不会有问题的。只要别让她亲你。”

River将头向后仰，开始大笑起来。她的声音低沉而又下流。“我试图杀了他，”她回答屋里其他人悬而未决的疑问，“他一直没有原谅我那件事。”

_（到这个时间River杀了他太多次，Jack已经不清楚她在说哪一次了。）_

“好吧，那你一定是不够努力。”Suzie说，然后回到她自己的工作站，Jack和River相视而笑，像是分享一个内部的笑话。 _（剧透。）_

二十四小时结束之后Jack看着她将一串坐标输入一个腕带，和他自己那个很像。一阵风吹过海湾，将她的头发吹到她的脸上，River说，“很快再见，上校。”她听起来是那么哀伤。然后她消失了。

_（他下一次遇见她是十一月，Jack站在他的女儿旁边，看着她母亲的棺木下葬。）_

~*~

2008年的春天Jack Harkness在未曾存在的漫长一年之后回归。卡迪夫和他记忆中的毫不相似。他在勇者号上紧紧抓住有关这里的回忆作为依仗，但那些因为他的长期远离和过度渴望而失真，与之相比这座城市乏味又无趣，平凡得让人发痛。 _（处在时间中这一点的卡迪夫是Jack所曾见过的最美的事。）_

River说，“我经常好奇你为什么没有跟他走。”

Jack停下脚步，双手插在大衣口袋里，稍稍向后仰头，感受三月的阳光在他脸上洒下些微暖意。“我猜就是感觉不合适，”他说，看向River，挑起一个冰冷的微笑，“有趣的是，曾经我会抛下一切事情，只要他说带我走。”

River耸肩，靠向罗尔德·达尔广场的栏杆上，“人都在不停变化，优先次序也是。”

“我们总会在某个时刻长大哈？”他开玩笑道，他的话语粗粝生疼，River向前一步，双手捧住他的脸颊。

 _（第十七条规则。）_ “博士总会为他所爱的人回来。”她说，看着Jack咽下尚未出口的言语，喉咙上下移动。

_（某个旅馆的456号房间是座监狱，充满噩梦和扭曲的走廊：博士正在离开。）_

TRDIS非物质化的声音响起，Jack转过头目送它消失，然后问道，“他知道你在这儿吗？”

River摇了摇头，使得她的头发在脸颊周围跳跃，“不，这一个不知道。你刚刚和他道别的这位博士还没有遇到我。”

“这到底是怎么运行的？”他问，她的双手滑下他的脖颈，落在他肩膀上。

“博士和我在同一条时间线上逆向而行。”River说，看向她自己拨弄Jack大衣翻领的手指。“我们每次相遇，我对他都更熟悉，他对我都更陌生。就像他在逐渐忘记我。”

“那他现在忘记了多少了？”Jack问，她抬头看向他的时候无畏地笑着，Jack紧紧抱住她。

在卡迪夫市中心，光天化日之下，他们互相亲吻，仿佛他们将来再也不会接吻。 _（仿佛他们很久没有接吻了。）_

他们租了个房间。当Jack将她赤裸的胸脯握在手中时他感到一阵战栗，River把他拉到自己双腿之间，用脚推着他的臀部，引导他进入自己。

她在他耳边说着鼓励的絮语，他的呼吸和抽插失去了节奏。他将脸埋在她脖子里发抖，她握住他的双手，直到他咬住她的皮肤，颤抖着达到高潮。他道歉的话语被她的亲吻堵住，如此轻柔，几乎让人心痛。他向下滑去，让她感受到他炽热潮湿的呼吸拂在她大腿的内侧。

他将两根手指塞进她，寻找她身体里的那一点。然后她痉挛着呻吟出声。他给她口交，直到她忍耐不住从床垫上弓起身，手指紧紧缠住他的头发，然后她在他口中达到了高潮。

当他抬头看向River的时候她用前臂盖在脸上，全身颤动着。他握住她的手，才意识到她在大笑。 _（这不是River Song常常能够得到的东西，不是最后一次的第一次。）_ 她将他推倒在床上，在他上面，用身体摩擦他的，让他再一次硬起来。然后她用骑乘式和他做爱，让她自己双颊泛红，大汗淋漓，低声咆哮。Jack将一只手伸向他们之间，拇指轻揉她的阴蒂，她尖叫出声，在他双臂间剧烈颤抖。他把她压在下面，操进她身体，直到她咬住枕头。

_（如果有什么是Jack一直很擅长的就是这个：性。）_

做完之后，River懒洋洋地在床上伸开四肢，Jack蜷在她身旁，把脑袋靠在她柔软的腹部，他问，“为什么现在告诉我这些？”

River稍微翻了翻身，轻拍他的头发，说，“因为现在你知道遇见一位博士，却不是 _你的_ 博士是什么感觉了。”

 _（一百万年之后，仍是这位：一件磨损的皮夹克，北方口音，滑稽的招风耳，还有迷人得要命。）_ Jack埋在她皮肤里微笑，柔声说，“你永远忘不了你的第一任博士。”

“对，永远忘不了。”River点头，嘴角挂起一个怀念的笑。

“你第一次遇到他是什么时候？”Jack问，手指滑落到她腿间，绕上卷曲的毛发，她打开他的手。

“这要看怎么算。”River说，挠着Jack耳朵后面。“51世纪，或者1969年，2011年，1938年。”

Jack哼了一声，靠进她手中，说，“我的意思是说，在他的时间线上，你第一次遇到他是什么时候？”

“我知道你的意思，”他能听出她笑声中的愠怒，“我还知道你知道我不能告诉你。”

“好吧，”他叹气，咬住她的髋骨，“但至少告诉我一件事吧：我还能有操他的机会吗？”

_（在1941年和200100年之间的某个地方，Jack Harkness曾将鼻尖埋在Rose Tyler颤动的双腿间，博士在他身体里移动，缓慢而从容。）_

River用指甲快速而责备地掐了掐他的脖颈，她用唱歌的声调说，“小心剧透。”

她的表在地上某处哔哔作响，她随意地把他推开，拨开他们的衣服找出手表。Jack向后靠在床头欣赏这幅景象。

“啊，对了。”River看了一眼表，说，她回到床上，坐在Jack大腿上，抓住他的胳膊，在他腕带上输入一串数字。他抓住机会埋在她胸脯之间呼吸着她的味道。“这是你需要去的地方。有条河豚鱼抽多了可卡因，你得处理一下。”

作为回答，Jack用手掌贴住她的臀部说，“去之前再来一场？” _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_

“我恐怕得走了。”River说，她贴向他嘴唇的亲吻快速而柔和，然后她转身走进浴室。

Jack在她洗完澡之前就离开了，想着他什么时候能够再一次见到她。

~*~

深夜的Hub里空无一人，只有Jack在。TARDIS就在房间中央着陆。这是2009年，Jack上次见到博士之后，人类变成了行走的脂肪而天空着了火。 _（Toshiko Sato和Owen Harper在不久之前死去，火炬木第三分部还沉浸在悲痛中。）_

“你好，Jack。”博士说，好字拖得长长的，而ck音尖锐得讨厌。他穿过TARDIS吹飞的一堆纸张，把文件踢得到处都是。

“Ianto会杀了我的。”Jack对着一堆乱七八糟说，看着Doctor戳着周围的奇异物品。

“Ianto是谁？”他问道，拿起一片烧焦的外星金属舔了舔。 _（Jack从未和这一任博士真正熟悉起来：西装板鞋，乱糟糟的头发，闲不下来的双手，过分活跃的嘴和强迫症的口欲滞留。）_

“你一定要这么做吗？”Jack模仿起博士因为金属的味道扮出的鬼脸。

“抱歉，坏习惯。”博士把手塞进口袋说，“不管了，那不是我来这儿的原因。”

Jack嘴角挑起一个邪恶的笑，“什么，你不是来把什么东西放进嘴里的？而我还燃起了希望呢。”

博士严厉地看了他一眼，“别来这套。”他说，Jack只是加深了笑容。

“所以你是有什么事吗，博士？”他问道，试图不太注意博士倚靠的是原本属于Tosh的工作站。

他耸了耸肩，摸了摸自己的耳洞，“只是刚刚去了51世纪，让我想到了你。我就来看看你过得怎么样。”

 _（第一条规则。）_ “你真是个撒谎精。”Jack轻笑，博士内疚地笑了笑。

“是啊，”他带着一点悲伤承认，抓了抓自己的后颈，“确实。” _（此时Jack已经在自己的时间线上活了一些时间，不会再为博士偶尔太过人类的表现责备他。）_

“想喝一杯吗？”Jack问道，博士兴奋的笑容绽得更开。

“对了，”他说，不安分地原地跳了跳，“你还从来没给我买那杯饮料呢。你有茶吗？”

Jack大笑起来，无法控制自己地捧起博士的下巴，轻轻地用一个吻刷过他的嘴唇。 _（这是他第一次亲吻这一任博士。）_ “你想要什么都行。”他喃喃地说。博士脸红了，局促地动了动，他咧嘴而笑。

他们在Jack的办公室里，一人捧着一杯茶，博士说，“我今天遇到了一个叫做River Song的女人。” _（这就是Jack学会假装他的时间线和博士的一致的那一晚。）_

“漂亮吗？”他啜了一口茶说。 _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_

博士给了他另一个严厉的眼神，一只手抹过自己的脸，“她是来自我的未来的人，Jack。”他倒进椅子里说。

“所以？”Jack不明白博士不高兴地皱着眉头的原因。

“她死了。”博士说。Jack搁下茶杯，磕在桌子上重重响了一声。“我第一次遇到她就是她死去的那天。我不明白这到底是怎么回事。”

Jack清了清喉咙，“这就是你过来的原因吗？”

博士耸了耸肩，做了个鬼脸，跳起来环视Jack的办公室。“不是，”他说，“是的。也不全是。我不知道。”他用手指拨过头发，让他们乱得更厉害。他挫败地叫了一声，才说，“你来自51世纪，Jack。我觉得你可能会知道她是谁。她告诉我她是一个考古学家。”

_（River Song将一根手指按在她紧闭的嘴唇上，轻声嘘道，“小心剧透。”）_

“抱歉，博士，”Jack说，歉疚地微笑着，“从未听说过她。”

博士挫败地踢着地毯，Jack站起来按摩他紧绷的肩膀，他叹了口气，靠进Jack怀里。Jack把第一个吻亲在博士额头上，他不安地蠕动着。第二个亲在他下巴上，引发一声低哼。第三个亲在他嘴角，博士转过头让Jack能够更好地亲吻他。

他们花费在接吻上的时间比Jack和他前一任的任何一次都长，而且太过急切没有用上什么技巧，但是博士发出的满足的声音足以弥补了。

Jack跪在地上，把博士的阴茎含进嘴里，他喊了一声，臀部向前顶去。Jack用舌尖卷住他前端的裂缝，博士双手都抓进他的头发里。潮湿粘腻的口交中，Jack看着博士将目光集中在他身上，在他高潮时抓住他的臀部，不让他滑出去。

然后博士趴在桌子边上，让Jack操了他，头枕在自己的手臂上。即使Jack感到惊讶，他也没有表现出来，只是接受了。 _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_

“我不记得这感觉有这么好了，”当Jack高潮之后闷哼一声倒在他身上时博士低沉地说，他用手肘戳着Jack的肋骨，补充道，“我也不记得你有这么重。”

Jack大笑着从博士身上翻下来，带着爱意拍了拍他的屁股，剥下安全套扔进垃圾桶。“本来也不会，”他们一起系上裤子，Jack说，“老版本的你不像这一个那么喜欢在下面。”

博士脸红了，而Jack给了他一个贪婪的笑。“我该，”博士做了个模糊的手势，“走了。我真的得走了。”

Jack捧住他的脸，将舌头滑进博士齿间，靠在他嘴边说，“任何时候你想来的话就过来。”

_（而这是他最后一次亲吻这一任博士。）_

~*~

45世纪一个宇航枢纽的酒吧里，River Song为Jack Harkness买了一杯酒。 _（对Jack来说距离博士在另一个酒吧里给他递来一张纸条不过数月，条纹西装和板鞋那个。）_

“我需要你做一件事。”她说，她比Jack之前任何一次见到她都更年轻和衰老。

他对她出现在此处惊讶不已，但并没有表现出来。他转而问，“怎么了？” _（这就是Jack会做的事情。）_

“找到博士，”River说，递给Jack一张写满坐标的纸条，“保证他在2011年4月22日之前到这个地方。”

“2011年4月22日有什么特殊之处吗？”他问道，觉得自己无法完成这项任务。

“这是博士死去的那一天，”River说，Jack伸到嘴边的杯子僵住了，“抱歉。”她说，好像是她对此负有责任。

“那我又为什么想要帮他？”Jack问，这疑问苦涩而伤人。 _（这是Jack想要痛恨博士的一个时间点，但他从未能够真正恨过他。）_

River的表情变得柔软，她说，“因为他是博士，而你是他的朋友。这就是博士的朋友做的事。” _（遵循指令。）_

出于某种原因，他接受了。

“但是，为什么是我？”River站起身时Jack问，“为什么你不能做这件事？”

她的笑容中藏着苦痛，然后她倾身向前亲吻他，她的言语贴在他的嘴上，“剧透。”

Jack目送她离开；在未来的六百年之后她将会死去，而那已经发生。 _（“时间波浪，变化无常。”River Song在他脑海中说，并且冲他眨眼。）_

~*~

2011年，地球上有一座房子，前门是TARDIS蓝色。Jack说，“领结不错。”

博士的笑容闪闪发光，Jack咧开嘴角，习惯性地带上引诱的味道。他向这一位新的博士伸出手，然后被拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。 _（还有在宇宙终结的尽头：博士和上校，分享笑容和拥抱。）_

“你好。”Amy对Jack说，显然十分欣赏自己目中所见。

“别来这一套。”博士对她说，把自己从Jack胳膊里解开。

“什么，我都不能和人打个招呼吗？”她抱起双臂问，“他又没有不乐意，不是吗。”她冲着Jack点点头，他报以大大的微笑。

“你竟然没有提到过我，”他一手仍然环在博士肩膀上说，打量着最新的几位旅伴，“所以这位美人是谁？”

“呃，这位是我的妻子。”Rory说，往Amy的方向靠近了一点。

Jack向他抛了个媚眼说，“挺不错的，但我不是在说她。”他挤了挤眼，伸出手来，“顺便一提，我是Jack Harkness上校。”

Rory呛住了，脸红起来。“哦，停下好吗。”博士说，和以前相比带上很多亲昵和喜爱。

_（还有Rory Williams记忆中不曾存在的两千年，他和Jack Harkness在潘多拉星上亲吻的全部时间。）_

“博士，”Amy若有所思地打量着Jack，慢慢说，“这位，像是，你的男朋友还是什么人？”

“什么人，”博士快速地说，Jack大笑，“现在如果你们不介意的话，我们要出发了。”

“何必这么匆忙？”博士把Jack往TARDIS里面推，Jack问。

“是啊，何必这么匆忙？”Amy附和道，Jack冲她微笑。

“你们两个，都给我停下。”博士说，用一根手指责备地轮流指着Jack和Amy。他们都举起双手表示投降，装出一个毫无说服力的无辜表情。博士看上去受到了惊吓。“上帝啊，我就知道你们两个见面不是什么好事，但这可真，”他在他们中间做了个手势，他们翻了翻白眼。

（Amelia Pond和Jack Harkness，用大半生时间等待博士的两个人，他们从未得知有关对方的这一点。）

“Rory，带上你的妻子。”博士说，然后转过去戳了戳Jack的胸口。“Jack，你跟上我。”

“等等，这是我算是你的妻子的意思吗？”Jack在被推进TARDIS的时候问道，Amy放声笑着一直到他们钻进时间漩涡。

~*~

蓝色大门的房子过去五十年之后，Jack在TARDIS的衣柜里找到一条彩虹色的围巾。 _（他心中还有一个小盒子，装着她的皮肤味道埋进生染羊毛的味道。盒子上标着Rose Tyler。）_

“她把东西都留下了。”博士说，让自己的手指掠过衣物，它们的主人都早已逝去。 _（粉色的兜帽衫，磨损的皮夹克，白色T恤，条纹西装。）_ “有时我能找到一件外套，一根发绳，一管睫毛膏。”他从Jack手中拿过围巾，嗅着上面残留的味道，闭上双眼。

“还记得那次她不得不帮我们越狱的那次吗？”Jack笑着问他。

“还记得我们不得不帮 _她_ 越狱的那一次吗？”博士问，他们都因为回忆大笑起来。

（在Jack Harkness上校漫长的一生中那是最快乐的时光：博士和Rose Tyler，TARDIS，全部的时空。）

“我对她说谎了吗？”当笑声渐平博士问。Jack的笑容被一道困惑的纹路取代。

“什么？”

“Amy，我对她说谎了吗？”博士向Jack靠近一步，看进他的眼睛。“她问我你是不是我的男朋友而我否认的那次，我对她说谎了吗？”

“我不知道，”Jack说，博士手中还拿着那条围巾，“你说谎了吗？”

“我不知道，所以我才问你，”博士承认道。他抓了抓自己的脑袋，一个充满孩子气的紧张的姿势，Jack不得不抓住他的手。他跨进博士的私人空间，歪着头，感到博士的呼吸浅浅地打在他嘴唇上。

“也许我该提醒你这个身体还没有什么经验。”博士说，他的音调稍稍有些拔高。

Jack咧嘴而笑 _（这是Jack最熟悉的一任博士：领结和花呢外套，轻捷活跃，好动易激，古老而且非常，非常善良。）_ ，然后吻住了他。

这个吻轻柔而和软，Jack捧住博士的脸庞，加深亲吻，他的舌头滑进他温暖的嘴里，那尝起来像是Rose Tyler和卡迪夫和2006年。

~*~

“亲爱的，我到家了。”博士叫道，Jack从主控制台下面钻出来，用一块脏布擦了擦手。 _（这是博士在她杀死他之前最后一次见到River Song。）_

Jack大步穿过房间亲吻他，他的拇指在博士下巴上留下了黑色的污痕。“嗨。”他说，然后又偷了几个吻。

他们分开时博士的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来，他问道，“你是不是又对我的飞船做了什么不可告人的事情？”

Jack靠在博士唇边笑起来，然后亲上他脖子的一侧，“有可能。”他咬着博士的下巴，一只手爱抚着控制台。“你知道我对漂亮的女士们毫无办法。”

“不要，”博士将Jack的手从操纵杆上拨开说，“和我的飞船调情，上校。”

Jack笑起来，嘲弄地向他敬了个礼。“遵命，先生。”他故意说得下流而淫荡。

博士闭了闭眼睛，深深吸了一口气，说“你今天过得怎么样？”

_（他们在时空中旅行了两百年，也许还要再加上或者减去几十年，生活是那么疯狂和激动人心，又居家得让人难以忍受。）_

那天晚些时候他们躺在Jack床上，博士蜷在他身边，一半压在他身上。Jack说，“嘿，博士？”对方发出一声睡意浓重的哼鸣，收紧揽在他胸膛上的胳膊作为回应。他揉着博士的后背问，“你有没有想过回去救她？或者至少提醒她？”

“我当然想到过。”博士说，Jack能听出他声音中的不悦。

“然后呢？”他接着问，博士蠕动着让他重新开始按摩他的后背。

他安静了一会儿，然后说，“我第一次遇到River Song的时候她告诉我最后一次见到她的时候带她去Darillium看了歌唱钟塔。对她来说那已经发生了。”

“所以？”Jack问道，博士将脸颊靠在他胸口。“时间可以被改写。”

“这些时间不能，有一条线不能。”博士说，Jack意识到那不是他自己的话。

_（两百年的时间和空间，Jack都设法避开了遇见River Song，而在他大衣最里面的口袋，有一张纸条上写着一列坐标和日期。）_

过了一会儿，博士抬起下巴靠在Jack胸口看向他，问道，“你想念那个吗？”

“想什么？”Jack说，徒劳地试着把博士乱蓬蓬的头发从他眼睛里拨开，博士扫开他的手。 _（这是Jack那时认识的最老的一任博士，也是最年轻的一任。）_

“和老版本的我在一起，”博士说，“好吧，真是 _一团糟_ 。”

Jack抱着他翻了个身，亲吻到他们都硬得发痛，喘息破碎，完全分了心，因为这个问题只有一个答案。 _（是的。）_ 两个人的动作比他们平时更狂乱无章、更不协调。如果Jack不是Jack的话博士的膝盖就会在他肋骨上留下瘀伤。博士高潮的时候他转过头去紧紧咬住自己的肩膀，Jack抚弄着他，直到他环在他身上的双腿放松下来。

“来吧，”博士抬起臀部催促，Jack张开了嘴，“就是这个。”博士热忱地说，Jack呻吟着加快了动作，他本会因为博士脸上的愉悦笑出声，但他离高潮只有一步之遥。

Jack高潮的时候在博士嘴中吐出一声窒住的喘息，一只有力的手扶在他脖子后面，他等到自己大致能呼吸顺畅，然后将博士拉过来，让他能够将头搁在Jack肩膀上，身体环抱住他。

_（博士，皮夹克套头衫，从后面抱住Jack而Jack抱住Rose。博士，西装板鞋，从未和Jack分享过一张床。博士，领结花呢外套，一旦他们找到一张平面，就至少要把一只手和一条腿缠在Jack身上。）_

~*~

在TARDIS的控制室里，在蓝色大门的房子过去很久，很久之后，Jack从大衣口袋里掏出一张写着一串坐标的纸条。

“这个怎么样，”博士按下几个按钮说，“Exodor队列，十七个星系完美对齐，Jack！”

博士对着他微笑，Jack回答，“我想我该走了，博士。”

博士的表情凝固了，然后又缓和下来。“当然，”他说 _（两百年的时空，每一分每一秒都是告别。）_ ，“你想去哪里？”

“你可以把我放在2011年前期，”Jack说，他假装为博士整理领结，手指偷偷刷过博士的喉咙，“然后你可以去看看科尔切斯特的能量波动是怎么回事。我听说Craig Owens现在住在那里。”

博士冲他眯起了眼睛，问，“你怎么认识Craig的？”

Jack轻笑着吻了他，然后说，“时刻关注你是我的工作，记得吗？”

“怎么可能忘？”博士翻了个白眼说。“那就科尔切斯特好了，一定比十七个星系联珠 _有趣多了_ 。”

博士瞪着他等他松口，Jack抱起双臂。最终他叹了口气，把坐标设置为2011年，地球，英格兰。

在闪烁的路灯之下，博士轻叹道，“看看你，Jack Harkness上校。”他们哀伤地微笑着，然后彼此拥抱，博士呼吸着Jack大衣的味道。

他们分开的时候眼眶都有些潮湿，然后同时开始大笑起来。“我们老了反而多愁善感起来了。”Jack说，博士把他推到一边。

“哦，你走吧。”他说，他的笑容把言语中打发Jack的意味破坏殆尽。“走得远远的。”

Jack给他一个惫懒的致敬，说，“几百年之后再见，博士。”

_（五十二世纪River Song读到三个去了2011的孩子的目击证词，Jack Harkness上校为他们签了名。）_

~*~

在二十三世纪下半叶的某个酒吧里，River Song说，“谢谢。”

“我还以为你已经忘了我呢，”Jack玩笑道，为她点了另一杯酒，“有段时间没见了。”

“好吧，对我来说只是，”她看了一眼手表，“十二天。”

“我没让他送你去1870年，”Jack说，“但是看起来无论如何他都这么做了。”

River微笑起来，说，“不，他没有。”Jack皱眉，她说，“他从来没有那么做。”

“但我们第一次遇到的时候你说他送你回去保护时间线。”

她向他倾身，并且招手让他也这么做，像是要对他倾诉一件秘密，他们的脸靠在一起，她说，“我说谎了。”她的笑声低沉而愉悦，Jack的微笑轻缓诱人。

_（这就是Jack Harkness明白他总是可以信任River Song的那一晚。）_

“但如果不是博士让你来的话，你为什么出现在那里？”Jack问道。

River的表情收紧又软下来，“因为他不在那里。”她说得好像是希望他早已明白。

Jack握住她的手，轻吻她的手指关节，不知道自己该说什么。

“我还在另一件事上面说了谎。”她说，Jack看到她吞咽时喉咙收紧。

“博士没有死，我知道。”他说，她脖子上的锁链上面画着一颗弯曲的星星。

River惊讶地眨着眼，“你怎么知道的？”

Jack靠向她，对她耳语道，“剧透。” _（密切关注博士曾经是Jack的工作，而他从未停止。）_

River仰头大笑，然后她说，“哦，你真是不可思议，Jack。”

Jack挤了挤眼，点了更多的酒，最后他说，“我知道你见到他了，我还能再见到他吗？”

她在她的杯沿上朝他微笑。“会的，”她说，“不会。”

Jack也笑起来，说，“所以，请继续。和我说说你和他上一次的冒险。我好久没见到他了。”

River的笑意染上了怀念的愁绪，她说，“我也有一段时间没见他了。上一次他带我去看了Darillium的歌唱钟塔。那很美，但他看起来很哀伤。我不知道为什么。”

_（这就是Jack Harkness明白成为River Song是什么感觉的那一晚。）_

Jack艰难地咽了咽，River皱起眉毛，“怎么了？”

“没事。”Jack说。 _（1941年，他在伦敦有一艘装备齐全的Chula战舰。）_ 他猜River一秒都没相信他。

那天晚些时候他在酒馆后面操了她，靠着墙壁，她一条腿支在旁边塞满的垃圾桶上，冰冷的细雨打湿了他们的衣物和肌肤。她先达到了高潮，把指甲陷进他屁股里，双眼圆睁。随后Jack也高潮了，他把脸埋在她脖颈里，嗅到River和雨和她浓烈的香水气味。

她把他从身上推开，拉起自己的短裤，理好裙子，她说，“到最后，总是你和博士。不管你们如何改变，你们总会找到彼此，无论要穿过多少时间。”

她的笑容严肃而忧伤。Jack问她，“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

“我不知道，”River说，亲吻在他的嘴上，“再见，上校。下次再见。”

_（没有下一次。这就是他最后一次见到她：在二十三世纪下半叶的某处，她走进深深的雨里。）_

~*~

_（几十亿年后他早已不再是Jack Harkness上校，在他心房的角落，在他脑海的迷宫中有着许许多多的盒子，藏满记忆，遍布灰尘。_

_Rose Tyler，她顽皮的舌头在牙齿上卷起来的样子，TARDIS厨房里的甜茶，还有博士触碰她的G点时她发出的声音。_

_Martha Jones，废弃仓库里的薯条，右臂上的蝴蝶纹身，还有她在千禧中心前给他的亲吻。_

_Toshiko Sato，当他称她聪明绝顶的时候她羞涩的微笑，头发扎起露出的脖颈曲线，还有她身上的薰衣草香。_

_Owen Harper，他们从未谈论过的他们死去的妻子，光线微弱的Hub里一盒又一盒冷掉的披萨，还有在警署监室里吐出的一肚子啤酒。_

_Ianto Iones，最棒的咖啡，完美的套装，他接受深喉时的呻吟，他浴室洗手台上的第二把牙刷。_

_Gwen Cooper，下巴倔强的线条，鼻梁上的雀斑，他们在婚礼上跳舞，她是新娘，他不是新郎。_

_博士，身处全部的时间和空间之中，无数的无与伦比和不可思议，因为得知Rose活着而控制不住的拥抱。_

_River Song，还有剧透。）_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：一些让时间线更清楚一些的笔记，但我仍然建议在TARDIS data core查询更详细的有关时间线的具体细节。  
> 1)Rose之前的第九任博士出现在1870年是我自己编造的。Jack未能见到狄更斯（ _The Unquiet Dead_ ）也是。  
> 2)1941年1月20日凡人Jack Harkness第一次在伦敦遇见第九任和Rose（ _The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances_ ），一个来自2008年的永生的Jack Harkness和Toshiko Sato逆行时间线，在卡迪夫的Ritz舞厅遇到真正的Jack harkness( _Captain Jack Harkness_ )，当时还有一位永生的Jack Harkness（从1896年到1941年没有时间跳跃的）也在卡迪夫活动。（我们不知道当时Jack身处何处，但是我认为考虑到他当时正在为火炬木工作，应该可以假设他在卡迪夫。）[附加提及，在这个故事里Jack Harkness复生的时候真正的Jack Harkness已经在战斗中牺牲。]  
> 3)Hub在2006年进入紧急锁定是解释为什么火炬木小组没有干涉炸弹城事件。  
> 4)River Song第一次遇到博士的时间（从不同的角度）是：作为婴儿Melody Pond紧接着作为River Song 揭示身份（52世纪; _A Good Man Goes To War_ ）；作为宇航服里的小姑娘（1969; _The Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon_ ）；作为Mels（2011; _Let's Kill Hitler_ ）；作为重生的Mels/Melody，即将成为我们认识的River Song（1938; _Let's Kill Hitler_ ）。  
> 5)Jack给第十任的饮料涉及他和第九任在炸弹城中的对话（“先给我买杯饮料吧！”）  
> 6)第十一任博士将Jack带到2011年，然后他们刚好可以分别经历谢幕时分和奇迹日事件。


End file.
